


the begining

by rambrogizmo



Category: Silent Hill
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-03
Updated: 2015-03-03
Packaged: 2018-03-16 02:48:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3471533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rambrogizmo/pseuds/rambrogizmo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The monster was once a man.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the begining

May 22, 1984  
Today I went to the woods looking for firewood. While I was there I heard a young girl's scream. When I followed the noise, I saw a young girl tied to a Pentagon. She was surrounded by hoode figures. Out of instinct I attacked them. I can't describe it I knew I had to save her. It was not long til they overpowered me. Now I'm in a cell. I found this book hidden in my pillow. Someone left it for me. 

May 28, 1984  
I'm going insane. I hear the little girl calling. She says I have to save her. I don't know why but I believe her. The strange part is this isn't my usual reaction. In town I'm known as a coward. I would trample children if meant I could be safe. Then why do I care about this girl. That's not all. The people here they don't talk to me. They just watch. Especially Dahlila. She seems to be the one in charge. From what I gathered its her daughter I'm trying to save. If that crazy bitch thinks she is hurting that girl she got another thing coming.

June 2 1984  
Since my last entry I have escaped my prison. Even though my captures fed me little I feel myself getting stronger. When I was captured I was 5'6' now i'm at least six feet tall. I'm still growing. I used my new found power to escape. I'm not alone. Monster run rapid. I don't fear them. They leave me alone its almost like they see me as one of them.

June 12, 1984  
I finally found her. Those idiots left her in some disgusting cell. She seemed to be expecting me. I carried her since she was to weak. It wasn't long till they found us. They attacked me. They stabbed me. They shot me. They almost killed me. ALMOST. They dragged the girl away. I led there dying suddenly three monsters approached me. Two were holding two halves of a giant pyramid. Inside spike stuck out from each edge. They gestured for me to put it on. I realized what they wanted this was my way of saving the girl. I could feel the power for the mask. As they closed the mask around my face I knew they was no turning back. The pain was agony. As I felt the pain I saw all the evil things I've done in my life. It wasn't the spikes I felt it was my sins. The final mister gave me a giant sword or is it a spear. I can't really see. Its heavy even with my immense strength I have to drag it. Time to save the girl.

June 20, 1984  
They tried to burn her I got her out just in time. I took her to the edge of town, killed anyone who tried to stop me. I took her out of town just outside the town border. I found that I couldn't cross. I can't leave this town. I heard noise in the distance I felt like I needed to his. So I did. I saw a couple grab the girl. I couldn't hear what they said but I knew they were happy. I'm certain that the little girl belongs with them. My duty is complete.

July 1, 1894  
Without the girl I didn't know what to do. Then one day I realized what my job is why I was created. I am to save people from this town and from themselves.


End file.
